Revive Us the Night ,R U N, PREQUEL
by juunjin
Summary: Jin and Sousuke lost their parents in exchange for Sousuke's great sin. As Jin and his girlfriend Karin found a boy covered in blood, their lives will change.
1. A Weird Boy

RUN

A Weird Boy

Wind hushed through the dark streets of Einbroch blowing out the yellow-red flame from the only light in the district. "You have a match with you don't you, Jin?" a girl with long wavy brown hair covered in a hood whispered. "It's somewhere in my bag Karin, it's going to take a while before I find it since my bag is a real mess." Jin answered, his jet black eyes meeting the hazel eyes of Karin. Jin lowered his hood showing his shoulder-length black hair which was almost unseen from the darkness of the district. He reached to his bag hidden inside the coat he was wearing. "Found it." Jin beamed. Karin held the candle tight and raised it at the right position to where Jin can light a fire. A small light formed from the match and lighted some parts of the district. Jin lighted the candle and said, "We better get going before my brother gets there before us, he wouldn't have anything to eat."

They walked through the dark district. Jin held the candle with his left hand and Karin's hand at the right. They slowly took their steps which flowed out like echoes whooshing through the night. Suddenly a gasp was heard as Jin dropped his bag. Movement from a blind corner near Karin was seen. Karin immediately ran behind Jin who went near the corner holding the candle more higher. "Is there someone there?" Karin whispered. "I don't know." Jin replied softly, _How should I know?_ Jin raised an eyebrow and continued walking to the corner. As the candle lit the corner, a man covered in blood sitted, shivering from the cold of the night. Jin dropped the candle and hurried to the man as if he knew the man before. "Are you okay?" Jin shouted as he reached to the man. The man didn't answer. Karin held out her hand to see the man's face. The man has short green hair which almost looked red from blood, his clothes were soaked in blood which seemed green before. The man's eyes were red without a shine. "Is he dead?" Jin asked Karin who was staring at the man's face. "Let's take him home," Karin decided and immediately put the man's right arm on her shoulder, "help me Jin." Jin rushed closer to the man and carried the man's body. The two rushed home forgetting about the bag that fell and the candle.

"What! You left the food and brought an anonymous man home!" A man with black spiky hair and jet black eyes hit the table with a bang and shouted. "Brother, brother, calm down, the guy we picked from the district is just about the same age as we do, and besides, he doesn't have any harm in his appearance." Jin replied with a worried look. "He's right Sousuke, the boy isn't any danger" Karin replied as a sweat fell down from her forehead. "How the hell could a man covered in blood be harmless! Get your head working Jin! And I told you to call me brother didn't I Karin!" Sousuke shouted back and banged the table again. "How could I call someone who can't even wash his clothes and cook himself a meal a brother!" Karin shouted back. "What's that gotta do with anything!" Sousuke stood up and faced Karin closer. Karin stood up and faced Sousuke closer, their faces faced at each other looking pissed and eyes thundering each other's eyes. "A brother should know how to cook for his little brothers and sisters!" Karin shouted. "A brother doesn't need to cook when he has money to buy his own food!" Sousuke shouted back. "What if the stored are closed? You always depend on---" Jin cut off Karin and shouted, "What the hell is wrong with you people! You always argue about unnecessary things! Will you both just shut up and concentrate on how we're going to find food and what we're going to do about the boy that we brought home!" Sousuke and Karin shut theirselves and behaved on their chair thinking the same thing, _If we keep Jin angry the world might burst, since he doesn't always erupt his anger, we might get into big trouble if he does!  
_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Let me see the boy." Sousuke said finally breaking the suffocating atmosphere and silence. Jin led the way and showed Sousuke the boy. _The boy still lay asleep on my bed, it's a good thing to make him rest_, Jin carefully opened the door. Sousuke watched Jin making his way to the room and followed. Jin opened the lights and carefully walking nearer to the boy's bed. As they both carefully stepped closer to the bed, Sousuke's eyes widened as he recognized the boy. "What! Haku---" Sousuke blurted and immediately covered his mouth with his hand.

Jin looked confused and faced Sousuke. "You know him?" Jin curiously asked, his voice loud enough to wake the boy up. The boy slowly sat up, his eyes slowly opening. His hair showed grayish-green now that the blood is all washed off. His eyes were bright red matching the red accessories on both shoulders, both kneecaps, both arms and both feet. A green body-fit ninja suit covered his body perfectly as if he was a model with perfect slender body. "Who are you people?" The boy finally spoke, his voice seemed like on a high pitch which is smooth like running water. "Uh, um, w-we found you o-on a corner in a district covered in, um, blood." Jin stuttered. The boy faced Sousuke who fell silent upon blurting something out. _I think I saw him somewhere, I can't remember. On a corner? In a district? I remember shivering on a district in Einbroch, but why would these people help someone covered in blood? I don't even know them, _words flashed into the boy's head as if he only regained consciousness now. "W-what's wrong?" Jin stuttered, again. The boy faced Jin and smiled, "Nothing." The boy stood up with a glowing face unlike the pale one he had before. The boy immediately rushed to the kitchen and the two followed. Karin stood up and looked confused, "What's happening?" she asked. "The boy stood up and hurried to the kitchen, I don't know what he has on his mind." Jin grinned while coming down the stairs. Sousuke just followed without an expression.

"My name is Akutsu Hakuro, 14 years old." The boy said while opening the stoves. "Um-uh, Mitsuki Karin, 15 years old." Karin stuttered. Jin hurried down the stairs and went near the boy with an eager expression on his face. "I'm Noru Jin, 16 years old, and this is my brother, Noru Sousuke, 19 years old." Jin introduced with such a childish tone and face. Karin looked at Jin curiously _I've never seen him act this way ever since his parents ran away after they almost killed Sousuke. _"Nice to meet you!" Hakuro showed a big smile, tossing vegetables over the pan. Jin eagerly rushed to Hakuro and grabbed his hands. "We're all happy to meet you!" Jin exclaimed. _Uh… what? I didn't say anything like that. _Karin almost blurted, but didn't want to ruin Jin's enthusiasm.

"Sousuke-aniki! (NOTE: Aniki means brother, it is a Japanese kanji I used since Brother Sousuke would sound like a religious calling) You can fight right? From you outfit, can you go get some meat?" Hakuro asked while still readying the vegetables. "Brother let's go! I'll come with you!" Jin exclaimed, still carrying the undying enthusiasm. "Huh?" Sousuke asked, _where the hell does these two get their energy from? _"Just come and hit some animals!" Jin shouted. with his eyes twinkling. "Fine!" Sousuke shouted back, _It gets me so annoyed when energetic people gets pushy._

Hakuro spread the placemats on the dining table and Karin fixed the plates. "Food food!" Jin exclaimed still with his undying enthusiasm. "There!" Hakuro wiped off the sweat in his forehead after finishing preparing dinner. All of them started to eat like a family and got ready to sleep. "Oh yeah, where is Hakuro going to sleep?" Jin asked. "In my room." Sousuke replied firmly. Karin and Jin looked surprised but grinned afterwards.

Hakuro fixed the bed sheets and got ready to sleep. Sousuke lied on his bed lazily with hand on his eyes as if he was blinded by light. "You got reborned right? And you don't even know you're sleeping in the same room as the person who made your life miserable." Sousuke said, his face turned pale. Hakuro's smile faded and looked at Sousuke.


	2. A Night Like This

RUN

A Night Like This

"You got reborned right? And you don't even know you're sleeping in the same room as the person who made your life miserable." Sousuke said, his face turned pale. Hakuro's smile faded and looked at Sousuke.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Hakuro asked. "You really don't remember do you? It's such a shame that you can't remember how cool I was, but it's good because we get to live happily together." Sousuke grinned, his eyes turned to the moon seen up high on the window. "I don't understand." Hakuro faced Sousuke. "You better not, just forget about it and sleep." Sousuke grinned again.

_I thought so, I can't sleep. Sousuke said those words that made me unable to sleep. Is he just dreaming when he said those to me? No he couldn't, his eyes were open and he grinned. Why would he say those words? I can't even comprehend him. _"What're you doing here at the middle of the night?" Jin appeared from the dark behind Hakuro. Hakuro's thoughts faded as he saw Jin nearing him. Jin sat beside Hakuro and stared at the almost invisible clouds because of the great Einbroch dust. "Hm? So what're you doing?" Jin asked again. "How about you? I want to ask you that." Hakuro replied with a grin forgetting all about what happened the time before Jin came. "I can't sleep at nights like these, it's a pretty long story if you ask me why." Jin turned to Hakuro and grinned. "Come on tell me, there's a long time for that long story you want to tell." Hakuro said. Jin laid his back on the dirty bridge and stared blankly at the sky.

_ """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

_Mother, father, brother, my family, what happened? _

"Oi Jin! Go buy some vegetables for dinner! Mother is out today and father is working as usual, and there's someone I'm going out to meet Kiromu! He fetched me girls today!" Sousuke shouted looking up the stairs calling Jin. "What? Just as I thought, you're suck with girls! Always depending on your handsome friend!" Jin shouted back. "Look who's talking!" Sousuke teased and ran away. _God I wish Sousuke would just disappear, _Jin put on a jacket and got ready for the market.

_This is so unlucky, I was even supposed to meet Karin today, she might hate me for this. It's already an hour past noon and we were supposed to eat lunch together, I might just lose my chance of stealing her heart today. It's all because of --- _"Ouch!" A boy who was about 2 years younger than him fell on the floor. Jin's thoughts shredded away as he saw the boy. "Sorry sorry! I was spacing out and didn't notice you." Jin reached out his hand to help the boy. The boy grabbed his hand and stood up. He brushed off the dust that formed in his worn out pants. The boy had short brown hair that sticked out like he hasn't combed it yet and pure blue eyes that seemed it were the sea. _This boy is very pitiful, his shirt and pants are all worn out and full of patches, _Jin looked at the boy's clothes. "W-what do you want…" the boy stuttered noticing Jin staring at his clothes. "Huh? Oh sorry, my name is Noru Jin, 12 years old." Jin turned his eyes back on the boy's face. "I'm Ashwin, just Ashwin, 10 year old." The boy responded while reaching out his hand. Jin stared at the boy's dirty hands and looked unwilling to shake it. "Oh sorry, I hadn't washed my hands yet." Ashwin blushed. "Um, so, what're you doing here? Fetching vegetables for your lazy brother?" Jin smiled. "No, my master ordered me to buy vegetables for him, I mean, for me to cook for him." Ashwin's face turned pale. _So he's a slave, that's why he was dirty. _"Ah I see, well I just said what I was doing here." Jin smiled again. "Jin! Jin! You ditched me again!" Jin turned around and saw Karin waving at him. "I better go Ashwin, I'll see you again!" Jin waved and ran to Karin. "I'm sorry! My lazy ass brother ordered me to---" A man appeared almost out of breath. "Noru Jin right? The boy next door, you better go back to your house, there's a fight going on there." The man said while breathing heavily. "Thank you uncle, now excuse me." Jin answered. He ran to the house surprised at what he heard. _Mother, father, brother, my family, what happened?_

_""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" _

"---and I saw father holding a katana on Sousuke's throat. Before I could say anything Sousuke was pierced, I didn't know what was happening and I just screamed and cried---" Jin cleared his throat.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Brother! Brother!" Jin screamed at the top of his voice and cried. "Jin stop it!" Karin screamed as he cried with Jin. She put her arms around Jin and whispered, "Stop it…" Jin stopped for a second and faced Karin. She held Jin closer to her arms and touched her lips against Jin's. Jin's tears fell down continuously on his cheeks. Karin stood up and went closer to Sousuke. "Sousuke, Sousuke, are you okay?" Karin moved Sousuke. "It's okay, it's not that fatal. Jin's presence weakened the paralyze effect of father's hammer fall so I was able to defend a little." Sousuke smiled and Karin. Jin walked closer to Sousuke, embraced him and cried more, "I'm sorry I've been wishing for you to be gone brother, but please never leave me again, by myself." Sousuke put his arms around Jin and whispered, "Don't worry Jin, you're not alone even without me, I was wrong about saying you didn't have any girls like me, you always have Karin on your side." Jin embraced Sousuke more firmly and Sousuke smiled.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"--- and that happened on a night like this. Even if Sousuke lived, he might seem just the same as before but something is different about him. I don't really know what but that's what it is." Jin brushed his hair and sat up. Before Jin could say another word, Hakuro was shivering and breathing heavily. "W-what's wrong?" Jin worried. Hakuro still fell silent. Jin moved closer to Hakuro and just realized a dagger pointed at Hakuro's back. Jin put his hand on his mouth and almost shouted for help. But the boy holding the dagger held it more firmly on Hakuro. Blood dripped from Hakuro's back. _Hakuro is in pain, he's holding everything in, _Jin reached out his hand to Hakuro. "Don't come near me, Jin." Hakuro whispered. The boy held the dagger more firmly that it pierced it shallow on Hakuro's skin. Hakuro gave out soft but painful groan. "W-why…" Hakuro stuttered.


	3. Red Moon

RUN

Red Moon

The boy held the dagger more firmly that it pierced it shallow on Hakuro's skin. Hakuro gave out soft but painful groan. "W-why…" Hakuro stuttered.

"Cheers!"

"Oi Sousuke, you better pull down the drinking, you're a terrible example for your little brother!" A man with bright purple eyes and long white hair scolded. "What Kiromu, you're nineteen anyway right?" Sousuke sighed, his voice waving. "Come on… you have a little---" Three girls sitted beside Kiromu cutting their wavy conversation. "Kiromu-senpai, can you help us carry these bags?" the girl pleaded all at once. They were wearing a dancer's outfit, green, red and orange, and carrying luggage like they traveled from afar. "Eh? But we were kind of just… partying." Kiromu stuttered. "Don't ask that ass, he wouldn't care to help you." Sousuke put his hand on Kiromu's shoulder. "Wha? I didn't mean that way… it's just that---" Kiromu stuttered. The girls stood up and started playing a song. Sousuke's eyes shimmered as the girls danced around them. Kiromu remained silent and watched Sousuke dance with the girls. He sighed, laid his back on the cold road and stared at the sky. _I guess even if the life we have now is already ruined, we could still have fun, it just shows how God is so merciful. _"What're you doing there! Come dance with us!" Sousuke waved. "Okay, okay, just wait!" Kiromu replied and stood up.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"You should die, along with ominous Roku, (NOTE: Roku means six in Japanese, and six is considered an ominous number) even if you already suffered, it's not enough!" the boy held the dagger more slowly towards Hakuro's back with a quarter of it already inside. Hakuro gave out a whisper-like groan. Jin shivered his body numb from fright. They paused for seconds which seemed like hours as the night froze in silence. The moon shone red on the dagger, on the puddle of pure red blood, and above them. "W-why are you…" Jin almost can't believe words flew out of his mouth. _I can't talk, I can't breathe, I just want to scream for help… _'CHICKEN' The word came into Jin's mind. _Sousuke… help--- No, I fight. I fight for my friend and for myself. Because I am also a fighter, not just a co--- _"Ashwin… why?" Hakuro groaned in pain. The dagger was pulled out of Hakuro's back. He faced the boy slowly. "No, don't look at me." The boy turned away. Hakuro stood slowly, blood dripping from his back. He held the shoulder of the boy and turned him around. "Explain to me… why you're… doing this." He whispered, almost out of breath. _Ashwin? That's Ashwin! The boy from the market! I don't care if--- _Jin's thoughts slowly became words, going out of his mouth, "he's my friend, but he sinned enough to make me hurt him, and to kill him." Jin picked the dagger, blood still dripped from it. He carried himself to Ashwin, becoming faster and faster. He waved the dagger sidewards, ready to slash Ashwin apart. He paused and controlled his hand, his auro surrounding the dagger. _What? Enchantment? But this guy is still a novice! A novice being able to use a third-job leveled skill is just too impossible! _Ashwin shivered, realizing Jin is after him. Jin shifted his hand position and sped towards Ashwin. His eyes flickered and he paused his body as Hakuro spread his hands shielding Ashwin. "What do you think you're doing! Are you trying to kill my beloved servant Ashwin!" Hakuro shouted. "Master…" Ashwin mumbled. Jin's hand slowly lowered and pointed towards Hakuro, "Move." He whispered. Hakuro saw Jin's eyes filled with anger. "Why? Because he almost killed me? I already told you that---" Hakuro's eyes widened as he saw Jin's aura. It became larger and larger, reaching the ground. The ground turned purple with poison just as Jin's aura has spread all over it. Jin held his dagger more firmly and moved it towards Hakuro. Blood spilled on the poisoned ground. The moon grew redder as the puddle of pure red blood became bigger.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sousuke put his hand on the katana stabbed at his chest. His father let go of the katana and said, not with his own voice, but with someone else's voice, "This is for abducting Hakuro and Roku, this body I'm controlling is already half-dead, Ashwin, finish it." A boy kneeled 3 meters away from the house. He held a katana similar to that katana stabbed on Sousuke's chest. He stood up and sped towards the half-dead body and slashed it into pieces. Jin stood on the corner, terrified at what lies before his eyes. Ashwin faced Jin's mother and did the same. He sped out of the house not noticing Jin. Jin's tears fell down his cheek. "I will not forgive those who are involved in this."

Jin put his hand on his stomach, feeling the hand stabbed on it. He turned his face upward and saw Hakuro's eyes, completely red. "H-hakuro…" He mumbled.

"Jin! Hakuro!" Sousuke stood up, "Kiromu, Kiromu wake up, come with me, something happened with Jin and Hakuro."

Sousuke and Kiromu rushed to a small Einbroch bridge. Sousuke followed his instincts and sped to Jin. Jin fell down in front of Sousuke's eyes. Hakuro put his shaking hands on his mouth and cried. The blood from his hand smudged on his face. He fell down still shaking. Sousuke ran and hugged Jin's almost life-less body. Kiromu fell silent behind them. "Brother…" Jin's voice faded with his body. Sousuke held the ash left tightly. _Even if I don't know why his body turned to ash as he died, I want him back. _Sousuke cried, his hands folded across his chest. Kiromu walked towards Hakuro and placed his hand behind Hakuro's head. He held Hakuro closer to him and whispered, "Cry all you want."

_­­­­­­­_

"Hakuro? W-what happened!" Karin ran towards them. Kiromu's eyes widened and he turned to Sousuke. Sousuke nodded and closed his eyes. Kiromu started chanting, _"Rotten flesh of the apple, surround yourself around the right blood."_

_  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" _

Sousuke lay on the tree, flying with thoughts.

_Even if only my memories were left, it were right that their memories were sealed, even Kiromu's. I'm sure someday they would all be able to meet each other and get their memories back, even if it means giving away their life._


End file.
